Only Giving Birth?
by 00Zero
Summary: The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up in Rin's body and Rin in Sesshomaru's. In simple words, they had switched bodies. The best part was, yes, you're right, Rin was pregnant yet again. Or to be more accurate, Sesshomaru was pregnant. (Now being bataed)


**I do not own Inuyasha**

**DragonLadySage: Thanks for the wonderful edited :D**

**This story was my first story in humor genre. :D I hate the time limits using the library computer. :( I miss my laptop :((((**

* * *

"Push! Sesshomaru, pushh…!" said the silver haired dog demon who bore the purple strip marks on both of his cheeks and a blue half-moon on his forehead, but barely visible because it was hidden behind his bangs, holding firmly onto the hands of the heavily pregnant human woman that had been in labor.

"Don't forget to breathe. You're doing well. Scream if you feel like it. You don't have to hold back," instructed the male demon. "Trust your body, you'll be fine." The male's deep voice was filled with warmth, worry, and so many emotions that had never (or should be) heard before. His face was frowning with concern.

The pregnant girl was in pain, annoyed, frustrated, and super angry because of the very, very long labor that had been dragging on and on for nearly twenty four hours and yet the pup still refused to come out. She, or actually he, felt so frustrated that he wanted to just tear the stomach open and be done with it.

"This Sesshomaru will not scream over something as trivial as giving birth," the human girl said sternly. She had refused to make a sound, though her physical appearance had suggested she had been in great pain.

Her features were pale, her lips quivered, her eyes were bloodshot, her face and body were soaked in sweat, not to mention she was very hungry but she would not eat, yet she refused to scream. Pride and ego. Hmm…

Oh, just to make sure that the names are not mistaken. Let's make the story clear, and go back to look at the story from the beginning.

XXXXX

_It all started nearly over a year ago. Let's make the long story short. There was a heavily pregnant human girl who had been traveling with her husband, lost him to some kind of disease along the way. Rin invited the poor woman to stay in the western land castle until she was safety delivered._

_Even though Sesshomaru did not protest to letting the woman stay, he did not see why she needed protection over something that nature would work its course out on its own. "Only giving birth" were his exact words._

_A woman's body has decided to give birth; they would be fine no matter where they were. Yes, there would be pain, but they would be fine._

_The couple, Rin and Sesshomaru, was arguing over the matter. Rin was furious over the fact that Sesshomaru took the matter of birthing too lightly when woman could die in the process. Not to mention the pain in the long hours of labor._

_It was as if he did not appreciate her hard work carrying his four children._

_"Erghh! We should trade places and you should give birth for me instead if you think it's so easy!" Rin screamed to her equally angry mate._

_"I would be nothing. I have experienced all kinds of pain from battles. How painful could it be?" taunted the demon lord._

_The couple ended up not talking to each other until dusk. But decided to make up, and oh boy, you know what happened next, he he he. Evil grin._

_The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up in Rin's body and Rin in Sesshomaru's. In simple words, they had switched bodies._

_The best part was, yes, you're right, Rin was pregnant yet again. Or to be more accurate, Sesshomaru was pregnant._

_Hm…_

_So that's how it had come to today._

_Sesshy was giving birth. (Author smiled with a big grin.)_

_XXXXX_

_(Just so it's not confusing, Sesshy will be refered to as he, and Rin as she)_

Another wave of pain washed over his tiny body which made the demon inside clench his teeth and more sweat was dripping from his forehead, trailing down his paper pale skin.

Yes, he had felt all kinds of pain in battles, but he was in a demon body that was built to withstand all kind of injuries and could heal as fast as the sunlight traveled the earth. The pain would cease after a few hours and would be completely healed in a few days, hours even.

But this.

In this fragile body was that trapped to the spot, waiting for the goddamn stubborn pup to come out was beyond frustrating.

Even though he would never admit it, he started to agree with Rin. Giving birth wasn't child's play.

And to think that his fragile wife had been through this four times without a word of complaint, he started to see her in a new light.

.

.

One thing.

He wished Jaken was here.

Oh how much he wished his retainer was here by his side.

If not for the fact that he did not want the green imp demon to see his (wife's) body, he would have let the green toad in.

Why, you wonder?

So he could **STRANGLE JAKEN'S THROAT**!

Right now he really wanted to kill anything in sight. Not his mate, but anything else.

But he couldn't even do that!

His small hand clenched tightly into the strong male's hand digging nails into his partner's flesh, while his partner's other arm firmly held the fragile body against Rin's (now in Sesshy's body) muscular strong chest.

"You're doing great. It will be over soon." He heard Rin's deep soothing voice, which was like a cool breeze on a hot day.

_But how long is SOON?! It has been a day!_

And since when did he need to be soothed like a child?

But the thought of being offended was soon forgotten because another wave of pain decided to travel down his stomach as well as his spine making his entire body jerk and curve into many strange and uncomfortable arches. The tightening of his neck muscles made the veins visible as his teeth clenched against each other.

"I-" the old midwife human woman who had come to help with the birth gulped before she nervously spoke in a terrified and shaking voice, "I will check again." She eyed the human and demon mates with an uneasy expression that she would check and see if the baby was ready to come out. Her badly bruised face and forehead, too, were full of sweat. But it was for a different reason.

The silver hair demon nodded.

The midwife then carefully (and fearfully) and very, very slowly inched closer to the extremely pregnant and fuming woman.

Sesshomaru (in Rin's body) jerked once more, throwing his head back in agony because of another endless wave of pain. At that very moment his leg kicked the thing that was closest to him, which was no one else, but our poor midwife whose eyes were focused between his opened legs.

And nope, that was not the first time.

The poor woman was on her bottom, yet again for the millionth time, groaning and swearing under her breath.

Not in her long life had she been kicked so much! She thought her back was broken, or soon to be if this were to keep up. However much reward she would be paid for, she would greatly abandon it. She could feel her bones screaming in protest. The only reason she was still staying was because having broken bones was hundreds times better than being headless.

In the midwife's long life she had never seen one so quiet while giving birth, but in her long life she had never encountered one so violent either.

"I'm a midwife, not a sand bag!" she muttered angrily, but quietly under her breath, but it did not escape Rin's extra sharp demon hearing.

Rin smiled weakly at the poor old woman, which nearly caused the poor woman to have a heart attack. Though the smile looked sincere, but rumor had it that the demon lord only smiled before he killed. She gulped yet again. Her mouth was very, very dry.

And that was how Sesshy's childbirth experience was going.

It continued on for nearly another two hours before the pup decided that it was time. The pup tore his flesh and came out to join the world and breathe in the air like many other earthlings.

Even though Sesshomaru's ego was big, his body wasn't. He fainted, which made Rin, now in a big demon form; cry desperately with worry until sometime later when her husband had come to, did she stop crying. She felt bad that her husband had to go through such a terrible experience when it did not take her as long in labor with their other children.

She hugged him so tightly he thought Rin's body would break, but happy that he was finally free from the terrible pain of birthing.

XXXXX

The badly bruised midwife (who people would be more convinced to believe that she had been robbed and beaten by bandits than the story of her simply coming to help deliver a child in the western land castle) was heavenly rewarded. Rin felt extremely terrible for the poor victim and gave her enough money for her to easily rest until her back was healed. She could effortlessly retire with her rewards.

Which she did.

After a month of recovering, the midwife disappeared from the western land knowing that the fifth child would not be the lady of the western land's last. She was young.

If it were twenty years ago, the midwife might go back to be a sand bag for the lady, but she was too old. Her bones would not heal enough for her to enjoy the rewards if she were to take such heavy kicks again.

XXXXX

Sesshomaru had come to accept that giving birth wasn't just "_Giving birth_". Though he never said it out loud, but his actions did.

_(Oh before that, Sesshy was somehow switched back into his original body a week after the miraculous experience of childbirth.)_

Now everything seemed good and perfect, things returned to where they should be. Only there was one problem.

What was it?

Well, let's say, Rin had to try very hard with every method she knew Sesshomaru could not resist in order to tame the highly self-controlled demon lord to ravish her. The trauma got into our dog lord's head and he refused to let his fragile (and too important to lose) human mate to go through such a painful and dangerous process such as giving birth ever again.

But we know our Lord. He could not resist Rin's charm and after not too long they were having their sixth child.

And more babies were to come.

Author chuckled (and didn't even know why)

**The end.**

**A/N: I'm Writing again YAY! My writing mood is like a bipolar disease because one moment I cannot write anything, but then the next, boom! writing like crazy. :D**

**There are many stories out there about switching bodies, but I think it would be fun in different conditions. I don't know if this one could be considered as funny since I am not very good at it. But I did have a lot of fun writing this piece. Give me your thoughts and please review.**

**I do not have much knowledge on the birthing matter, but as I have heard from friends, they said it's different from person to person. I hope it is acceptable for what I portrayed.**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I did try my best to fix it. I do have a beta but she is busy with my other stories. Thank you for the read.**


End file.
